Ho'onani Makuakane (episode)
Ho'onani Makuakane (Honor Thy Father) is the 10th episode of Season 4 of the 2010 remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis The team investigates the attempted murder of a Pearl Harbor veteran. As the team digs deeper, they unearth decades-old evidence of a horrific crime at an Oahu internment camp during World War II. Plot McGarrett stops David Toriyama from killing Ezra Clark, a Pearl Harbor veteran. Toriyama claims that Ezra murdered his father, James Toriyama, in 1943, after the internment of Japanese-American citizens, including the Toriyamas, in order to steal the family katana, despite the official record showing that David's father was killed by a fellow internee. Five-0 decide to investigate the claim, whereupon they learn that there was a cover-up of the events, but Ezra was not responsible for the murder, now suspected to have been committed by Joseph Archer, a career criminal who had since died. After exhuming James's body, they find a ballistics match to Archer's weapon, and they also find the katana in his grandson's home. When the katana is finally returned to the Toriyama family, David recounts to Steve how he knew the latter's grandfather, who was killed during the Pearl Harbor attack. Notes * Steve attends the Pearl Harbor Day ceremony on the battleship Missouri memorial in his choker whites uniform. Catherine attends wearing civilian attire. * David Toriyama last saw Steve's grandfather the day before Pearl Harbor. Quotes (James Toriyama teaching in a classroom) (2 men in suits and 3 Military MPs enter the classroom) Unnamed man in a suit #1: Are you James Toriyama? James Toriyama: Y-Yes. Unnamed man in a suit #1: You're under arrest. James Toriyama: Under arrest? What's the meaning of this? What On what charges? What's going on here? Why am I being arrested?! (scene shifts to the interior of the Toriyama house) (the Toriyama sons are at the dining room table doing homework) (pounding on the front door and then multiple men in suits and military MPs let themselves in) Martha Toriyama: Who are you? What do you want? Unnamed man in a suit #2: You're being detained by order of the United States Government. Kenji Toriyama: (stands up) On what charge? Unnamed man in a suit #2: Mind your manners, Jap. Now you got two minutes to get your things together. Only take what you can carry. Kenji Toriyama: You can't do this. We're American citizens! We have ri.. (Kenji is hit by an MP with the butt of his rifle) Martha Toriyama: No! No Unnamed man in a suit #2: Now you got one minute. Martha Toriyama: Hurry, boys. Do what he says. What about our house and the rest of our things? Unnamed man in a suit #2: Anything that you can't carry is now property of the United States Government. And if I were you, I'd get going. Adult David Toriyama: They kept us in jail for a while until we were relocated to a camp outside a gulch in Waipahu. Its name was Honouliuli Internment Camp, but we called it "Hell Valley" because it was so damn hot. And it wasn't a camp at all. It was more like a prison. Guard towers and searchlights. There was barbed wire. Armed soldiers patrolled the perimeters and would shoot anyone trying to escape. We just couldn't get over the shock of being imprisoned. (Looking through David Toriyama's old family photo album) (Steve grow serious and grabs the photo album, pulling it toward himself) (Focus on an old photo with James Toriyama and a Navel Officer in it) (Steve touches the photo with his fingers) Catherine Rollins: Steve? Steve McGarrett: That's my grandfather. This man right here is my grandfather. What is he doing in your family album? Adult David Toriyama: I don't know. What's his name? He.. he looks like he was in the Navy. Steve McGarrett: His name was Steven McGarrett. He was an ensign. And he served on the Arizona. And he died in the attack on Pearl Harbor. Adult David Toriyama: I'm sorry. (Steve looks confused and looks back at the photo) Danny Williams: Well, I'd like to state, for the record, that I am confused. We got an old guy with a gun who made a premeditated decision to kill somebody. And we don't lock him up, instead we, uh, we run errands for him. Steve McGarrett: This isn't a street crime. And it's not about money. This case is about honor. His method, it was wrong. I don't condone it. But we owe it to him to, at the very least, investigate. Danny Williams: Okay, I see what's happening. You know what you're becoming, right? Steve McGarrett: Bet you're gonna tell me, aren't you? Danny Williams: A big softie. Steve McGarrett: I was right. Danny Williams: With a bleeding heart, which somehow you now have. I mean, I don't know, maybe.. maybe you're becoming a human being, Steve. (Steve gently smiles) (Danny standing inside by the door of the tunnel) Steve McGarrett: Hey. Danny Williams: Huh? Steve McGarrett: Come on. Danny Williams: (quietly) Uh, you know, uh, how I feel about cramped spaces like this. Steve McGarrett: (reaches out his hand) I'll hold your hand, come on. Danny Williams: Hey, claustrophobia is not something you make fun of, Steve, okay? Steve McGarrett: We'll hold a telethon. Come on. Danny Williams: You're a jerk, you know that? Steve McGarrett: Let's go. Danny Williams: (starts moving in) What is that sound? Is that rain? Steve McGarrett: It's rats. Danny Williams: You could've lied. Trivia * The end of this episode has a dedication card sequenced before the end credits that reads "Dedicated to the greatest generation ... And all those who fight for our freedom." * Scenes were filmed at the historic Battleship Missouri Memorial and outside the U.S.S. Arizona Memorial. * Real World War II veterans were extras in the filming of a Remembrance Ceremony at The Battleship Missouri Memorial. * Grace Park is credited, but does not appear. * Chi McBride is now a main cast member, credited as "also starring", but does not appear. Other Cast .. Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 4 (2010)